User talk:Darkest Reaper/1.0
You are in Archive Zero If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team No Reply Re:Aftermath Go ahead. Just make sure to follow the rules.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You mean the transcipt? As in my Aftermath series canonization? What do you mean?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::To all who shall see these presents, greeting: :Know Ye, that reposing special trust and confidence in the fidelity and ablities of James Downing I do appoint Corporal in the UNSC Marine Corps to rank as such from the first day of January in the year of our lord Twenty Five Fifty Six. This appointee will therefore carefully and diligently discharge the duties of the grade to which appointed by doing and performing all manner of things thereunto pertaining. And I do strictly charge and require all personnel of lesser grade to render obedience to appropriate orders. And this appointee is to observe and follow such orders and directions as may be given from time to time by Surperiors acting according to the rules and articles governing the discipline of the UNSC Marine Corps Given under, my hand at UNSC HIGHCOM this first day of January in the year of our lord Twenty Five Fifty Six. AUTHORITY Lord Terrence Hood Commander UNSC --"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) And yeah. I think.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Help RE: Ulsa image Yes, you may use any un-edited image I use. If it is edited though, then ask.--'Shade' 21:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Joining AAO Why certainly Of course. Killjax •''' Wiki Page RP: Reach...again. NCF Grammar template Civilty Warning 1 Additional Fail Medal images Thank you for those kind words. Yes, you may use those images. By the way, did you like the article Cole-141? RE:Pics Sure Important. Isn't that a tad bit godmodded? See, Corez is a bit too powerful. You might want to downsize him a bit, or you'll get that nasty godmodded template on him.}} Re: How? Corez, again. RE:Your talkpage comments A reminder Inactive? Re:Inactive There's a clear reference between Subtank and your articles. So either clarify your point properly, or stop pestering me about it.}} Don't make me laugh! Oh no, we're all so upset because such a talented user refuses to join AAO. Why the fuck would anyone want such a hugely untalented knave in AAO, in any case? Fail threat is fail.}} I think that sums up my feelings/opinions on the matter.}} Re: Ever heard Afterwar Hey Halfblood, looks like I was exception....To what was unclear. May I join your RP? I'd think that James Deserves a visit from an old friend XD.-- No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins* 21:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC)